HIGHSCHOOL DXD TRUE EARLY AWAKENING
by WelshDragon18
Summary: This is my spin on how the anime should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is WelshDragon18 i know, its weird for me doing this but i finally figured some stuff out so i decided to come out with this story hope you guys, like it

(Issie Pov)

I was walking in the woods around my summer home, and I found this cave and inside of the cave is what surprised me it was 2 Dragons one is the color of red like the color of red wine of a bright ruby, and the other one as a bright white color that of fresh snow or a pearl of the sea.

(Ddraig and Albion Pov)

We were both shocked that a boy would, be this brave or either fool hardy to enter a dark cave with 2 Dragons inside it, and we asked the little one what are you doing in here you should leave now the boy said no I am not going to leave you the 2 of you by yourselves because both of you are both injured, and so i want to help you.

(Issie Pov)

I went to the Dragon's, and began removing all the weapons on the Dragon's I didn't care that I am getting hurt at all that I was thinking about was helping these Dragon's, and I have a lot of wounds all over my body from removing the weapons from the Dragon's, and then I was going to die from blood loss so both Dragon's took pity on me.

(Albion Pov)

I told the Red One we should help this boy, because he saved us that is the least we can do for this boy we can take the forms of sacred gears, and we can train him in his dreams.

(Ddraig Pov)

I can't believe what I am going to say but I have to agree with you on this white one, he did save us it would be cruel of us too let him die, because the weapons he touched where dragon slayer weapons meant to kill dragons not humans, and yet he still touched the weapons and from today onwards he will be know as the HEAVENLY DRAGON KING.

(Issie Pov)

I suddenly found myself back in my room, and I was thinking how in the world did I get back in my room the last thing I remember was that I was in the cave helping the dragons, and then I suddenly heard two voices in my head the dragons thanked me for helping them they told me of my title The Heavenly Dragon King. Someone knocked on my door, and I said enter it was one of the servants saying that lunch was ready then my stomach started rumbling and I blushed crimson from the embarrassment.

(Rias Pov)

I better have Brother change my eight pawns into mutation pieces because I have a sense I will need them in the future, and knowing that my future life depends on who I use the pieces on if not I am going to hate my life forever so I went looking for my brother, and found him in his study I said brother can I have my eight paws changed into mutation pieces.

(Sirzechs Pov)r

I was in shock and surprise that what my little sister was asking of my, and I really couldn't figure out why she needs her eight pawns turned into mutation pieces at all she told me I have a feeling that I will need them in the future she said its one of her gut feelings, and so I gave my little adorable little sister the eight mutation pieces she was wanting.

(Time Skip 3 Years Issie Pov)

I was a second year at Kuoh Academy, and most of the girls at the school think that I am very handsome and well muscled its all thanks to the dragon's that live inside of me. That is the reason I am considered the Knight-Rook of Kuoh Academy its because of how strong and fast I am, also they call me a Prince as well for whatever reason.

(Rias Pov)

I sense a really strong and powerful presence from one of my under classmen, maybe he might be the one to my problem with the engagement to the arrogant asshole Raiser Pheniox, and all I want is to be out of that damn engagement with the fool, and I can't have anyone get to him not, even Sona even if she is my childhood friend I really want don't want to be in that damn engagement with the bastard so I called my queen Akeno in to get me information on the boy with the brown hair and eyes, with the red and white streaks in his hair and eyes I want to know who he is.

(Akeno Pov)

Yes president do,you need anything she told me who is the boy with the brown hair that has red and white streaks in it, and I said that is Issie Hyoudo he is in class 2b why are you getting one of those feelings again and president responded why yes I do also I can't allow Sona to get her hands on him also check mate I thought it was extremely difficult for you president.

(Sona Pov)

I feel a very huge amount of power coming from the student Issie Hyoudo,but before I could do anything Rias shows up in the student council room, and tells me sorry Sona but I can't let you have hyoudo how about I give you a way how to defeat paperwork and you can use it against your father and your sister I start shaking her tell me you can have hyoudo he is all yours just use your demonic energy and make solid clones of yourself. I start hitting my head against my desk saying stupid over and over why did I not think of that.


	2. Chapter 2

(Issie Pov)

I am getting ready for gym class, so I am getting ready I talked with them gym teacher saying I have a special clothes that I use when I train so I am getting ready (AN: IF ANYONE IS WONDERING WHAT IT IS THINK OF THE PILOT UNIFORM FROM Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut ALSO ISSIE HAS THE HEIGHT OF TEEN GOHAN FROM DRAGON BALL Z KAI BUT THE MUSCLE'S OF VEGTA.) the guys are like " **dude where did you get that awesome training uniform we get the crappy school ones** " I was walking out of the boys locker room and most girls are looking at me with heart, for eyes and drooling its creepy. Now I know why the other Prince Charming doesn't like fan-girls there annoying, they began with simple exercises like ten push ups ten sit ups and ten jumping jacks, then finally five laps around the track.

I so began the exercises, and they where nothing I went through them easy because this nothing what I went through with training with both Ddraig and Albion in order to become the HEAVENLY DRAGON KING. I was the first one done so I was sitting under a tree facing the track but i felt a gaze on me and I look up from where the gaze is coming from, and I notice a girl with beautiful flaming red hair with aquamarine eyes a heart shaped face a cute button nose, a very generous bust size, and a very buxom figure I thought to myself " _God Lord she is hot._ "

Rias was looking out the window of the club room when she noticed Issie and thought " _Well he is certainly a very handsome young man wait is he the one who can save me from that bastard._ " Rias said to Akeno " **Akeno who is that boy.** " Akeno said " **That is Issie Hyoudou he is in class 2-C, why he thinks he is the one.** " Akeno said in a soft toned voice, so she looked to her King and noticed a slight blush and a far away look in her eyes and thought " _Oh yeah this is defiantly guy the guy to help Rias._ "

Issie heard of voice and it was the couch, and said " **Hyoudou are you finished with the exercises.** " Issie responded with " **Yes sir I did.** " The couch said " **Alright Hyoudou go ahead and take a shower and get ready for class.** " Issie nodded and left to take a shower and change

Its after school and Issie is walking home from school he stops over the bridge, and watching the traffic drive by he then heard a voice from his left and it was a female voice " **Are you Issie Hyoudou from Kuhou Academy.** " Issie looked to his left, and noticed ( JUST PICTURE YUUMA/RAYNARE OUTFIT SHE WORE. )

Issie responded with " **Yes I am, may I ask who is asking.** " Issie said with a smooth toned voice, causing the girl to blush lightly she said " **Would you please be my boyfriend.** " She asked in a shy toned voice, while Issie was mentally talking with Ddraig and Albion " _Hey what do you think Ddraig Albion._ " Ddraig and Albion responded to there host and said " _L_ _et's humor this fallen angel she isn't even masking her energy to us we can sense it very easily._ " Then Issie said " **Sure why not.** " Issie said in a amused tone in his voice

That caused the fallen angel to blush hard at the tone of his voice, then she said " **Let's meet at the clock tower in front of the mall.** " She said in a happy toned voice, then Issie said " **Sure.** " Then Issie felt buzzing coming from his right pocket and saw that his phone was ringing, and saw the caller id its his work Issie then opened his phone and said " **Yes Commander Takihara.** " Then the now identified Commander Takihara said " **Sorry to call you in Issie but your needed we have a rogue buddy fighter, and we need you to take him down.** "

Issie released a annoyed sigh " **Alright Commander Takihara but I better expect to get paid overtime for this.** " When Issie finished his sentence with a slightly dark tone in his voice, the girl standing next time him started to blushed hard from the dark tone in his voice then the now mentioned Commander Takihara said " **Of course Issie you will receive over time pay along with your regular pay.** " Then Commander Takihara said " **Issie I also send the car with your uniform in it the lights are on along with the auto-pilot it should be to your location in thirty seconds.** "

Soon sirens where heard cars on the street moved out of the way Issie pulled up his sleeve on his left arm to reveal a black gauntlet, ( THINK OF THE GAUNTLET FROM SEASON TWO OF AARON STONE FROM DISNEY XD ) and the Buddy Police Car stopped right under the bridge where Issie was the Vehicles in behind the Police Car stopped. Issie used the grappling hook feature of the gauntlet Issie slowly lowered himself to the ground opened the do to the car, and sat down in the drivers seat he saw that the location was Kyoto so Issie moved into the back seat and changed into his Buddy Police Uniform.

As I was driving towards Kyoto Commander Takihara called " **Issie the rouge buddy fighter kidnapped a little girl you need to get there now.** " Commander Takihara yelled Issie's eyes widened when he heard about the kidnapping then i switched the car's overdrive system off then hit the nitrox two then i got into Kyoto quick. Then I pulled out my core deck case from the and pulled out my buddy from the deck case which was Star Guardian Jack Knife Issie then said " **Alright Jack time to go to work.** " Then the card flew from his hand to the sky, and the Star Dragon World crest appeared then a huge dragon appeared with gold scales all over his stomach with teal scales covering his back, along his armor covering his chest knees and arms.

Then the dragon's eyes got a yellowish glow in then Issie's core deck case said " **Buddy Skill on!** " Issie's core deck glowed revealing Issie now armored what looked like Ddraig in his Balance Breaker but more dragon themed ( JUST GOOGLE IMAGE SEARCH ISSIE HYOUDOU LIGHT NOVEL LOOK AT THE ARMOR ON THE SECOND ROW FIRST PICTURE THAT'S WHAT ISSIE'S CORE DECK CASE IS. ) Green Circles appeared near Issie's ankles lifting him up flying through the sky to the tower of Kyoto where the rouge buddy fighter was holding the little girl by her hair wearing a hime-miko attire.

When Issie touched down on the top of the tower the buddy skill deactivated, then Issie said " **Alright let the girl go.** " Then the rouge buddy fighter said " **NO she is my hostage till you beat me in a buddy fight also take the helmet off.** " The eyes on the armor glowed the helmet on the armor dissolved revealing Issie's face. The Rouge buddy fighter's eyes widened in fear of who is opponent is he then said " **Well well looks like I get to face the mighty buddy fighter of Star Dragon World Issie Hyoudou.** " Then Issie said " **Davide Yamazaki you are going down also you are going to jail, Buddy Police Barrier.** "

A barrier appeared Kyoto Tower preventing Davide from leaving it also prevented anyone from entering, then in front of Davide appeared a screen with Lock on it infront then Issie and Davide said " **Time to raise the flag.** " Issie said " **I fight for Star Dragon World.** " Then Davide said " **I fight for Darkness Dragon World.** " Davide went first and said " **I draw I charge and draw.** " Davide said " **I call to the right position Death Wizard Dragon.** " Then Death Wizard said " **I am the one who other dragons fear.** " Then it swing its staff towards Davide and it dealt one damage to him, but he got two gauge out of it then Davide said " **Death Wizard attack the fighter.** " Then and Issie said " **I don't think so I cast proto barrier.** " Then Issie doesn't take any damage and gains on gauge then Davide's Dark Core Deck Case said " **End of move.** " Then Issie's Core Deck Case said " **Your move.** " Issie then said " **I draw I charge and draw.** "

Issie then said " **Successive cast of Solar Charge.** Issie's gauge went up by six, Issie then said " **First I** **Buddy Call to the right position Star Guardian Jack Knife.** Issie then said " **I then call to the left position Star Dragoner Jackknife.** "Issie then said " **Activating Dragoner's effect I look at the top three cards of my deck and put one of them into his soul, and I choose Jackarms J Igniter and put it into Star Dragoner's soul.** " Then Issie said " **I call to the center position Dragon Arms Caviler, and now Crossnize.** " Then Caviler said " **Dragon Arms loading Role Shift Variant Form all devices engage FDS active load finish.** " Issie then said " **I pay one gauge and evolve Star Guardian Jackknife into Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife Aster, I also pay one gauge and equip Star Saber, Reflection. Also when I equip Reflection I gain one life point.** "

Issie then said " **Alright Dragoner attack the fighter.** " Dragoner then said " **Ignight Blade!** " Then Issie said " **Alright Aster attack Death Wizard Dragon.** " Aster said " **Chevalier sword!** " Davide then said " **What was that i won't take any damage.** " Then Davide noticed a smirk on Issie's face. Issie then said " **Now I attack with Star Saber, Reflection.** " Davide said " **I Cast Black Dragon Shield, I also gain one life point.** " Issie's core deck case said " **End of Move.** "

Davide said " **I draw charge and draw!** " Then Davide said " **I buddy call to the right position Death Gazer Dragon.** " Davide gained on life because of the buddy gift, then Davide said " **Then I call another Death Wizard Dragon to the center position.** " Then Davide lost another life but gained two gauge, then Davide said " **Alright Death Gaze attack the fighter.** " Davide noticed Issie didn't use his shield card, then Davide said " **Alright Death Wizard attack the fighter.** " Then Davide's Dark Core Deck Case said " **End of move.** "

Issie's Core Deck Case said " **Your move.** " Issie then said " **I draw charge and draw.** " Issie then said " **Alright Dragoner attack Death Gazer Dragon.** "Dragoner said " **Ignight Blade!** " Issie then said " **Alright Aster Attack the center position!** " Aster then said " **Chevalier sword** " Issie then said " **Penetrate, alright now I attack with Star Saber Reflection.** " Issie then said " **Ready to begin final phase I pay four gauge and one life Radiant Punisher!** "

With Issie winning the Buddy Fight Davide's Dark Core Deck Case suddenly got destroyed cards from the Deck Case fell all over the place the little girl that Davide was holding stomped on his foot to get away she ran behind Issie. Issie then said " **Jack can you protect the girl while I put the handcuffs on Davide alright.** " Jack said " **Of course Issie I will let anyone get near the girl.** " But before Issie went toward Davide he decided to put the helmet back on so nobody knows who he is Issie put the handcuffs on Davide and thrown him up on his shoulder.

Issie then asked Jack " **Hey Jack could you activate your buddy skill so we can get onto the ground, and so I can give Davide over to the Buddy Police.** " Jack then said " **Alright Issie.** " Issie then asked the girl " **What's your name little one.** " The little girl replied " **My name is Kunou Nii-sama.** " Both Issie's and Jack's eyes widened when the girl called him Nii-sama so Issie decided to give Davide to Jack so he could carry Kunou down. When Issie touched down on the ground he heard a woman's voice " **Kunou-chan where are you.** " When Kunou heard the voice her eyes widen, she started to wiggle in Issie's arms he noticed that Kunou wanted down so he put here down, and said " **Kaa-chan over hear.** " The woman heard her daughters voice and started to walk where she heard it from she found her daughter standing next to a Dragon in armor and a person wearing weird dragon themed armor.

Kunou ran towards her mother and jump into her arms, and started crying into her shoulder then Kunou's mother asked her " **Was the person who kidnapped you in the armor.** " She said in a threatening voice Kunou looked at her mother shocked she said " **He didn't kidnap me Kaa-chan he was the one who saved me.** " Kunou said in a sincere toned voice the mother looked at the armored figure and said " **Sorry about that you my little Kunou is my only child if I lost her I don't know what I would have done, so thank you very much my name is Yasaka.** "

Issie then said " **Don't worry about that Yasaka-san as a Buddy Police Officer I could let anything happen like this.** " Issie said in a kind and compassionate toned voice then Yasaka felt someone pulling on the sleeve of her kimono, and looking down she noticed that Kunou had her arms like she wanted to be picked up so Yasaka picked up Kunou Yasaka noticed Kunou was tired from the whole ordeal so she decided to take Kunou back home.

Yasaka asked the Buddy Cop " **My daughter is tired how about you spend the night at my place, and you can recover.** " She asked in a formal tone that left no room to argue, so Issie responded with " **Of course, besides that buddy fight took a lot out of me.** " Yasaka noticed the tiredness in the person's voice so Yasaka said " **I am about to start walking back to my house would you like to follow us.** " Yasaka noticed the Buddy Officer nodded his head, she thought to herself " _He is probably tired because the Buddy Fights must really take a lot of of them._ " So Yasaka started to walk home Issie was following her, as Issie and Yasaka where walking he noticed they where heading towards the City of Kyoto itself, suddenly a Tori Gate appeared before them both Issie and Jack walked through.

Issie and Jack where surprised in the least when they passed through the Tori Gate they appeared in a place similar to Kyoto, but not at the sametime. Issie looked up legends of Japan before joining the Buddy Police, so he had to probably guess these where Yokai, Issie should't be so shocked considering he has two dragons sealed inside him Issie also noticed people pointing at him and Jack while they where bowing to Yasaka Issie was thinking to himself " _If people are bowing to Yasaka then she must be the leader of the Yokai Faction of Kyoto._ "

Soon they reached an impressive Japanese styled castle Yasaka and Kunou waled through the gate of the castle Issie and Jack where walking forward when suddenly spears surround them Yasaka heard some noise and she turned around, and she bristled she told her guards " **I suggest you put those spears up considering that person is my guest, because he is the one who saved my daughter because you couldn't keep an eye on her.** " The guards suddenly retraced their spears because they are dealing with an angry mother because of their stupidity for not keeping an eye on her daughter. Issie continued to walk forward until they where in the house, Jack said to Issie since he is inside the castle " **Alright partner since your instead I will go back to my card form.** " A bright flash happened Yasaka had to cover her eyes where the armored figure was a teenager with a light brown hair with a v-fringe in the back of it, she noticed in his right hand a box with a huge oval in the middle of it and right above the oval was cards sticking out of it. Then Issie decided to introduce himself " **A pleasure to meet you Yasaka-sama I am Senior Buddy Police Officer Issie** **Hyoudou.** " He said in a formal tone that was slightly tired. Yasaka said " **Why don't we finish the these talks in the morning.** " She said in a motherly toned voice Issie took his boots off so Yasaka lead Issie to a bedroom and he set up his futon and layed down after getting into his boxers and passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **Sorry for not updating stuff has been keeping me busy but this whole weekend is for me to update my other stories, but also get my newly adopted story up on my profile hope you enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I just decided to work on my stories, its not fair to my loyal fans and readers. So what I am going to do is going to keep working on my stories, but can you please subscribe to my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 I really need the subscribers.


End file.
